good day
by box1811
Summary: these stories mainly focus on the school lives of John and Cameron if they stayed in school a bit longer. some parts of the series will be feaured in but they will be a lot of new arcs added in to make it a more different to the actual series
1. Chapter 1

John and Cameron stepped out of the School bus to the front grass of the courtyard of their new high school the'd both be attending to together.

John disliked the idea of highschool but his mother insisted that if he was to be the saviour of mankind he atlest have a good eduaction and interlect. along with that he'd have Cameron along with him he'd have to look after but then again it could also be the other way around he thought..

'Ok now blend in', Cameron repeated with the same emotionless look on her face.

'Yeah, I mean don't seem like a freak. You know what I mean, right? John asked.

'Freak. Weirdo, Kook. Oddball. Crackpot. Strange duck. Queer potato. Nut. I've been reading the dictionary' she quickly answered in the slow tone.

'Fuck it' John had the anoyed look on his face but also the one that just plain read 'this is going to be interestng'.

…

Like many newcomers into highschool John was confused and lost with ways of finding were he was or were his next class was, it didn't help eitha when most people that john asked for directions had all been assholes and either just pointed him into the direction of the girls bathroom or janitors closet.

'John Connor'

'here' John had eventually found his first class it was Chemistry a subject he was familiar with, atlest they still call the role at the start John thought to himself so many things seemed to different and confusing to John in such a simple school, from the cloths the students wore, the way they spoke and the simple technology the school possed that his previous school didn't. John observed much of his new suroundings.

John could hear the teachers voice as she went through the routine roll call til she came to the end of the roll.

'Cheri Westin'

'here' the girl said in a quite voice, John noticed it was the girl sitting next to him she was blonde, hazel eyes, probely tall and attractive john thought. But she also at the same time had a depressed look on her face one that reminded him too well of Cameron.

He wanted to say something to her just a simple hi, but he had no idea what this girl was like specialy when she seemed to always have a sour look on her face. John didn't want to think about already being brushed off by a girl on his first day back at school.

Halfway through the class the teacher had instructed them to partner up and do and some simple Chemical reactions with the bunsen burners.

John felt akward asking to someone to partner him considering he knew no one, but he saw Cheri still next to him alone setting up the bunsen burner, here goes nothin John said to himself.

'Um hey you mind showing me how to do all this, im new here so I really

got not idea'

John was already nervous.

The girl hesitated for a moment until 'ok sure' in her quite modless voice.

They both worked on the chemical substances given to them, Cheri seemed to know what she was doing so John was mostly left with being a spectactor.

She rarely talked so John thought of making quick conversation to eaise things going. Technically John hasn't spoken to a girl for about 7 to 8 years because of his resent time travel experience running around the freeway nakad with the last girl he spoke to was actually a Machine who john thought he actually had a chance with til he found out what she was.

' you seem to know what your doing, you been at this school long?

'not to long' she answerd with one short sentence

'really, what school you go to before?

' its eitha shut up and get me the sodium chloride or leave me be' she said hastly looking directly at him with a glowing stare, John didn't dare say anything else and went to get the substances she was after.

…

'I see your making friends already John'

'what? Cameron was then suddely walking next to him

'you'v been watching me' he asked

'of course'

'I transferred into all your classes to watch over you recently your chemistry' Cameroon answerd as they walked.

'do you really have to watch me fail in making friends huh? Asked John now in a joyless mood to Cameron

'friends are distractions they will only be in the way of your future goals' she asserted

'well what about my friends in the future huh?

'as in other leaders and liutenants yes, but every now and then they die…'

she said coldly

'gee that's a real motivation' John mumbled.

'motivation, the act of a cheerleader wearing provoctive cloathing while stretching and dancering infront of men playing sports hoping to see up their short skirts when they already know whats under their, as I observed eairer as I transferred into your pysical education class'

'umm yeh along the lines of that' John answerd akwardly.

This machine's got a long way to go John thought as they walked, he laughed at himself about him and cameron. On the thought of how a girl can just randomly start flirting with him at school asking to hang out with him after school. Things were just to good to be true, still John liked the free company of her atlest he didn't look to much of a loner walking round the school with a pretty girl he had to refer as his sister, he liked her company none the less.

…

John and Cameron noticed a large gathering crowd all noticing a silhouette like painting on a door and wall of two shadowed figures kissing it was obvious it depicted a man and a younger girl because of the height difference in the painting it depicted.

Students were giggling, laughing, whispering, shocked or just wale by.

John noticed one student take notice of the picture she was blonde and a cheerleader she looked obvisiouly distrought and ran off after just a few seconds of noticing the painting on the wall.

'best you stay not involved John' Cameron told john

John didn't say anything he turned to face Cameron but she was gone,

So much for watching over me he thought and proseeded to walk to his next class, English he thought it was.

'Whats everyone crowded around again' John asked to Cameron

'thers a girl on the roof, preparing to jump' she answerd

they are outside this time in one of the school yards, the girl on the roof had attracted a following many were gatherd below in shoch of what they were thinking of what she was gonna do, it was the same girl John saw being truamatized be the paintings on the walls.

' im goin up ther' John quickly insisted to Cameron.

'no, John we cant draw any attention to you' she countered

'but I cant just stand here and watch her die', 'you go up there then'

'no' Cameron said again

'any risk of exposure to any of us can lead Cromartie to track and find us, putting more risk in our misson of stoping Skynet'

right after Cameron finished with that the girl jumped, she was on top of on of the school highiest buildings atlest maybe 6 to 7 stories high. Her body hit the ground with a loud thump everyone could here. The whole crowd were in shock of what just happened.

' I could have saved her!' John protested to Cameron

' I woudnt of let you John, you shoudnt waste your time on other peoples misfortunes'

'you say it as if nothin happened, a girl just killed herself!' John furious of himself and Cameron

'how am I suppose to be a hero and saviour of mankind when I cant do anything to help people'

' In time you will learn to be a great leader and help many people John but for now we must keep a low profile' Cameron assured him.

John just shrugged her off,

John knew he could atlest help te girl off the roof he didn't even know her but he knew he could try, he really wanted to make a difference in his life but he knows all to well he has to wait until he can make that difference it was a simple conception he was taught all his life by his mother the legendarly Sarah Connor as they referred in the future. Useless was how john felt in his life from now til his adolesent teens, he was suppose to be some great hero and leader when right now he could just compare himself to being dead already.

He was furious with himself.

…

' well come on then lets go home the bus is here, make sure you sit next to me I don't want any guys hitting on you on the ride home' but John just really wanted to be with her on the way home.

'hitting on me? I am programed to eliminate all acts of violence against me it shall be no problem killing them cameron said.

'well lest its good I know you wont get raped ' John said estaticly who noticed that day the large amount of guys eyeing her everytime they wer in the school hallway together, of course he had nothing to worry about but he still felt uncormtable of guys looking at Cameron in that way even if she was still just a machine.

…

'How was school? Sarah asked obviously asking John

Cameron answerd first before john mentioned anything about what they witnessed today

'It was tight.'


	2. everytime i look for you

The sun illuminated right through the bedroom blinds and shoot right on his dazed face.

He awakes, scratches his eyes and take a moment to stretch his arms and legs as he gets up. He glances at the clock on his dressing table, 7. 34 excact he falls back onto his bed and falls straight to sleep.

'John, John'

Slowly John awakens Cameron standing right infront of him as he lays in bed trying to wake him and informs

'Your mother has instucted me to wake you or we will be late for the bus, it will arrive here shortly in 11 mins and 24 seconds acording to it regular schedule'

'first let me find my pants' he growns

Cameron scans the room ' their lying on the floor, I suggest you keep them on at night along with your underwear' Cameron informs him

'wah? How'd you? John asks

'when I scanned your room for your trousers, I managed to pick up traces of urine and seaman emitting from a pair of yours that suggest you wore them not to long ago'

his face went bright red and tried to hide his embaressment to Cameron

'gee nothings convodential these days' John says and put his cloaths on get quikly hops into the shower skipping breakfest.

…

'Hey you seem to be real good at this stuff, you have experience with these machines? Asks a boy standing next to John, short, dark hair and of what looks of latino descent.

'umm yeh I'v worked on them with my mum a few times more' he answers

'awsom, your mums real hands on stuff ay' says the boy

'err yeh you could say that'

'well my names Morris by the way'

'im guesing your that new guy John Baum I heard huh'

'that's me' john assures morris

this was practically the first time john has been able to interact with anybody in school apart from teachers, Cameron and that Cheri girl that was on his mind last night…

but John thought he atlest had to strike a friendship with someone at school even though he knew school never really lasted in Johns life.

He'd either had to always leave or disapear from school because of his and his mothers fugitive lives.

John and Morris spoke and interacted a lot in the car repair class

He found Morris very easy going compared to the other rich stuck up students in the school.

'Dude man you gotta introduce me to your sister some time ay' very excited said Morris

'she is smoking hot or is that a lil bit to weird for me to say that to you'

'umm yeh she been getting comments like that from everyone as long as you don't say you fap off to her at night its all good' john joked.

Class is over and John notices a tall blonde girl walk past his way

'Hey Cheri, Cheri!'

the girl turns around her face looking unsecure as it usally did

'uhh when do we have chemistry period right?' John lied he knew when he had it but had a sudden erge to just say anything to her'

' yeh we do, we have another experiment' and she quikly walked off wanting to use as less words as possible

'whoah watch your self john that girls trouble' Morris tells him as they walk outa from the school project garage

'whys that' John asks

'idno shes just weird shes damaged goods dude, o shit im suppose to be at my SPED class right now catch you later John' and Morris quickly speeds off into Johns opposite direction bumping into a few students on the way.

…

'So I guess you'll be keeping your eye on me again in all my next classes including my upcoming one' John spoke to cameron it was recease

'my data tells me we have chemistry next, it is most efficient future John knows very well of such science'

'well just keep safe distant from me ok I don't want to be distracted while I work on todays experiment' John tells her

she simply answers 'yes'

'o by the way your real good at maths arnt ya?

'yes'

can you do mine for me? John asks

'yes'

John coudnt help the thought of what else Cameron **could do for him** but John had to resist such thoughts his training had taught him to overcome distractions, to bad hormones never coverd them.

John and Cameron both walk into their Chemistry class together John notices the many praying eyes on Cameron he trie to ignore them.

Cameron takes a seat next to a brunette girl in the corner of the room they seem to know each other.

'hey ther' John says hello to Cheri and takes a set next to her

'o hi' she says

'you got any ideas what they got set up for use today' he asks Cheri

' I don't know..' she answers.

They both set up their labs on their benches John and Cheri paired up again this seemed to show they could now regulary call each other partners for chemistry. Again John tried to speak to her and just talk about anything, again Cheri just gave short one liners.

'John?' Cheri asks in a voice that seemed concerned

'yeh, wat is it?' he replys

this was the first she said somthin to John and not John saying something to her

they were still in the middle of working on the class experiment handed to them that envoled lots of test tubes to look at.

'why do you talk to me, evan though its evident I don't want you or anyone else around' she asks

'umm idno I just see you as…. Idno Interesting'

John was wondering were this convosational was goin, he hopes he plays his card right and dosnt get a slap in the face.

'whats their to be interested about' she again asks

'well its better to talk and interact instede of being lonely right'

'ha what do you know about lonelyness'

he wasn't sure about her actually asking him of such a personal subject

'I actually know a lot about being alone, iv you'v noticed im not the most popular new guy in school you know, people only notice me cause of my sister' John trying to get some common ground with Cheri

'well try having a disfuntional family' she points out

'disfuntional? All my life my mothers been shaping me into a person I hardly know anything about or even think that's right for me I' never even meet my father'

'well if you ever meet my dad you'd consider yourself lucky that you'v never had a father of your own' Cheri counters

'What you mean? Whats up with your family?' he asks

'don't go ther pal, I think I'v already told you enough and incase you havent notice I don't normaly talk to people let alone talk about my personal life, plus class is over we better start packing this stuff up and see you later' Cheri now opened up to John

' waite umm you wanna go and study somtime this assiment we got coming up is pretty confusing I think we could use each others help you know' John hopeing she would agree

Cheri hesitates after a few seconds

'ok yeh every now and then ill meet you in the library, only cause the assiment is hard and you don't seem to be an asshole'

'alright, ill see you then' in his head he was hi fiving himself he didn't dare to say anything to change her mind.

…

it was the end of the day, School was just over everybody was hurrying out of their respective classrooms. John had just finished social studies with Cameron and were on their way to their bus til Morris came rushing out to them.

'Hey John!' he ran estatically to John and Cameron

' hey dude man I got a great idea lets head to Moobey's its cheap Tuesday todat so their giving out half price burgers!, o hey this your sister John? Morris face started goin red at the sight of her

'ah yeh, Cameron this is Morris say hello' John instructs to Cameron

'hello morris'

Morris blushes

'sorry Morris but I cant gotta lotta homwork on my hands maybe next time I hope' John says

before Morris can reply John sees Cheri off in the distance nearby he runs off to her leaving Morris and Cameron behind, leaving Morris in a awkward situation alone with Cameron as she just stands there blankly staring.

'Hey cheri' he greets her, her fathers car had just pulled up

'John please leave now'

'wah why?

'John. just please step away, ill see you tomorrow' she steps into her car and it drifts away leaving John standing ther. 'I told you she was damaged

goods man' proudly says Morris .

'Cameron come on lets go'

'yes John she replys'

…

They walk up to ther front porch door

'you know you really gotta do some of that science homwork for m…'

A shock overcomes Johns face as he says a severely injured man lying in his kitchen floor bleeding helplessly

'mum whats goin on!…

'John get help, get help john!' Sarah shouts to his son

Sarah cuts John off before he can reply

'he is your uncle, John'


End file.
